1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to the attachment of a water-impervious, opaque membrane to a fixed margin of a water containment system and, particularly, to the method and apparatus for making the blind attachment of a pool liner to the margin of a pool structure such as a stair module.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Most in-ground and practically all above-ground swimming and wading pool water containments employ a membranous liner of opaque vinyl. It is commonplace when installing the liner to a modular pool structure margin, such as a stair module edge, to first place sealing means, such as a grommet of rubber or suitable pliable synthetic, over a modular or structural margin that is to receive the liner thereover. Next, the liner is placed in position and some clamping means, often a faceplate, is used to secure the liner against the sealing means. Professional and aesthetic results, of course, demand that elements such as grommets (seals) and faceplates be pre-positioned on modular or structural elements before a mating of liner with receiving margin takes place. Thus, during most modern installations of liners, the installer need only assure that margins are prepared to receive the liner, then place the liner over the margin, locate the alignment holes in the liner-covered margin and install the faceplate fixing devices, usually screws.
A most persistent problem encountered during the aforementioned installation is how to align the faceplates with the pre-drilled holes of the margin liner receivers-the backing strips behind the module or structural margins. Most installers use an awl or pick which, when probing for receiving holes in the sealing means, poses the threat of an undesired liner piercing. Then too, many an awl or pick is dropped and a liner is inadvertently pierced. Thus, it may be readily concluded that elimination of the pick or awl type of tool will eliminate an annoying and sometimes costly problem. To do this, means and method are required to install a liner blindly, that is, without the necessity or probing for alignment (and securing) holes. The instant invention is disclosed and fostered as an expedient for solving the problem and eliminating the hazards heretofore described. It is felt that the invention is no more costly than present methods and apparatus and boasts a certain elegance and simplicity for which there exists a definite need.